


A Ballet Dancer?

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [55]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by Anoymous:Could you do one for Kraglin from Guardians of the galaxy finding out his badass ravager girlfriend used to space ballerina? I dunno, I just wanted to request something silly





	A Ballet Dancer?

        “You did what?” Kraglin asked.        

       “Don’t make me say it again.”

       You and your boyfriend, Kraglin, were sitting on the couch, talking and relaxing with a couple of beers. Somehow got on the subject of embarrassing stories and in a mixture of being in the moment and the alcohol in your system, you had told him how, before you became a ravager, you used to be a professional ballerina. You didn’t know why you had told him. The second the words left your lips, you regretted it.  And now, he wouldn’t let it go.

       “But ballet?  Really?” he repeated, clearly trying to wrap his head around the concept.

       “I told you it was embarrassing,” you grumbled.

       He continued to stare at you, a strange look forming on his face.

       “How long you dance for?”

       “Five years.”

       You took another swing of your drink, silently hoping he would drop the subject.  He didn’t, as the look on his face finally took form as honest curiosity.

       “What made you quit?”

       “I hurt my leg. Couldn’t land as smoothly as I used to,” you said.  You kept your voice as casual as you could, but the old ache came back to you all the same. Dancing had been your life and in one moment it was taken away from you.  The company had thrown you out by your ear leaving you to fend for yourself. If it weren’t for the Ravagers, who knows what might had happened.

       “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore,” you said, leaning back against the couch and crossing your arms as a symbolic end to the conversation.

       Kraglin seemed to understand, but he still had one more question in him.

       “Can you still dance?”

       You shrugged.  You hadn’t really had the occasion to. The life you led didn’t exactly smile on your kind of dancing anyway.

       “I swear if you tell I anybody what I just said—”

       “My lips are seal darlin’,” he assured with a crooked smile.  “Personally, I think it’s kinda cool.  Explains some things for sure.”

       You were taken aback by his words as you cocked your head curiously to the side.

       “What things?”

       For the first time that day, Kraglin looked embarrassed.

       “You’re just graceful is all,” he said.  “I haven’t seen anybody take down a room full of guards and make it look easy. Guess now I know why.  It looked like dancing.”

       He gave you an awkward look, his ears going a pink at the confession.  You couldn’t help but smile, at least a little.

       “That was almost poetic.”

       He shrugged it off, his own smile coming back to him.

       “Don’t tell nobody.”

       You gave a small laugh, before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

       “My lips are sealed darlin’.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
